Super boy and Invisible girl
by FoxFace54
Summary: Being in love with your ex-best friend who is now captain a the football team is not easy. Especially when you are just that girl in the corridor. Eponine Thenardier knows this feeling very well. It's how she has been living since the start of high school. In her last year of highschool will she finally tell him, or just let it be. Modern AU É/E M/C
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I am back! This is the story that got the most votes in my poll.

So_ this is where you fell_  
_And I am left to sell_  
_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_  
_Right to the top_  
_Don't look back_  
_Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check _- It's Time - Imagine Dragons

* * *

Eponine Thenardier ran a shaky hand through her long, tangled, dark auburn hair. Unceremoniously she rammed an old, greying beanie onto her head. Looking in the mirror Eponine saw a dishevilled girl stare back. Her white shirt was untucked, the top button was undone and her tie hung round her neck. She was wearing a dark pair of shorts over her school tights. Black, lace up, boots pinched at her toes. Shrugging Eponine walked through her bedroom door. As she did so she picked up her school bag and slung it around her shoulders. Walking down stairs she looked into her sister's bedroom. Azelma was fifteen.  
"Hey 'Zel, hurry up or you'll be late for your first day back in highschool." Eponine chuckled as her younger sister stared at her distressedly.  
"I don't know what to wear!" She exclaimed. Eponine simply laughed and just told her to wear the proper school clothes that their mother had bought for her. Then Eponine continued downstairs. She peered into every cupboard looking for some form of food. To her disappointment there was nothing. A few minutes later Azelma and their twelve year old brother Gavroche came bounding down stairs. They were followed by their mother. Mrs Thenardier was an unexplainably large woman. She walked over to Eponine she thrust a ten pound note into her hand.  
"Because a tenner is going to by so much." Eponine smirked before ushering out her siblings.

Eponine took Gavroche and Azelma to the small shop on the corner of their street. It was probably the most respectable establishment for a mile. She would get the two each a sandwich and drink and see what she could by herself with the left overs. Today the old man gave her a discount so she could also eat. Then the three siblings marched to the bus stop. They were only just in time. As soon as they got on the bus Gavroche left them to sit with his other first year friends. Eponine sat in a window seat with Azelma beside her. At one point Eponine called Gavroche over.  
"'Gav', are you scared?" Eponine whispered to her sister a few minutes into the journey. Gavroche, who saw no point in lying, nodded. "Well listen to what I tell you. Don't let them change you. Don't hang out with people who are like us. Find a respectable group of friends. No criminal activities." Eponine managed to whisper before the bus door opened and a group of rowdy boys entered. Eponine cut off mid sentence. Her eyes caught sight of the boy who stood at the fore front. They softened.  
"'Ponine, who are they?" Gavrohe asked from beside Eponine, snapping the older girl back to earth.  
"Erm, they're... Well... if we were in one of those cheesy American high school movies your older sister watches, they would be like the Jocks."Eponine explained. Azelma looked slightly insulted as Gavroche simply nodded then she laughed.  
"You watch those movies too!" Azelma cut in between giggles. Eponine elbowed her. Eventually they got to the high school.

Eponine led Gavroche through to the assembly hall. then she had to depart and go to her form class. The only good thing about Eponine's form class was the fact that her bestfriends were in it with her. Cosette Fauchelevant had used to live with her family back when they had money. Back then Eponine's parents had treated her like dirt, yet Eponine had befriended her in secret. Then Cosette had been taken away. Some rich man had come and payed for her. During the years when she was gone Eponine had formed a close friend ship with Marius Pontmercy. Briefly Eponine had held a small crush on Pontmercy but had decided against telling him. Then Cosette had come home. Eponine walked into the bland, bare classroom and saw them instantly. They had their arms wrapped around each other. Eponine laughed at them as she walked over. They had begun dating at the end of third year.  
"Hey guys." Eponine smiled. Cosette and Marius smiled led up at her. Marius's was wider than anything she had ever seen. "What is it..."  
"I got on the football team!" Marius exclaimed. Eponine smiled at him.  
"Does this mean you're going to make me sit with the rest of the team?" Eponine sighed. Marius laughed but nodded. Then the teacher entered. Eponine sat down beside Cosette. The blonde was staring at her knowingly. Eponine simply shot her a glare. As everyone's timetables were handed out Eponine noticed that she and Cosette's were almost the same. Meaning that in their next lesson Marius would not be there so the girls could talk privately.

Eventually form time was over. Eponine rolled her eyes and made gagging noises as Cosette kissed Marius good bye.  
"You see him next period!" Eponine exclaimed as their lips joined. They simply laughed at her childishness. Cosette and Eponine walked the opposite way, they now had history while Marius was doing biology. Cosette resumed her knowing stare as they walked. Eponine felt her cheeks flare. "Yes, Cosette?" Eponine said, her annoyance was clear in her voice.  
"Marius is on the football team." Cosette said simply. Eponine rolled her eyes and glared at Cosette. "He's going to make us sit with him and the team. And guess who's on the team!" Cosette said excitedly. Eponine moaned. She had known this was coming. Now she regretted letting Cosette know almost everything about her, including who she liked.  
"Oh, I don't know." Eponine grumbled sarcastically.  
"Yes, you do!" Cosette smiled as they reached their History class room.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?_  
_Why don't we break the rules already?_  
_I was never one to believe the hype_  
_Save that for the black and white_  
_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,_  
_But here they come again to jack my style_- Some Nights - Fun.

* * *

Eponine groaned as Cosette smiled even wider at her. There towards the back of the class sat a boy with a mop of blonde curls. The eyes beneath the blonde hair were dark and determined. Everything about boy was perfect. It was as though he was made of marble. Why did the world hate her so much.  
"Miss Fauchelevant, Miss Thenardier, please sit down so I may begin the lesson." Eponine and Cosette nodded and hurried to a pair of seats near the front. "Now everyone, don't get too comfortable. I'm going to move you." Their teacher said blandly. Eponine somehow got a feeling that after today she would not find History as exciting as she used to. "Well, everyone stand at the front. Take your bags with you." Everyone began to move. Eponine groaned. For some reason she always hated this part of the year. Teachers never sat her near people she liked. Cosette stood next to Eponine. Her face, as per usual, was filled with curiosity and delight. "Shall we get started." Slowly the line of students dwindled. Only a few were left. Eponine and Cosette among them. The dark haired girl had begun to hope that, maybe, for once she would be sat with one of her friends. "Miss Thenardier sit over there." The teacher drawled pointing towards one of two desks near a window. Instantly Eponine bagged the window seat. "Mr Enjolras, join her." Eponine suddenly felt her cheeks redden. Why did the teacher do this to her. Looking towards the front she could see Cosette smiling like an idiot. The blonde knew that Eponine had had a crush on the boy since primary seven.  
"Hey." The boy said softly as he sat beside her.  
"Hi." Eponine mumbled. Once upon a time she and Enjolras had friends. That was back in primary school. Yet when he had joined the football team at the beginning of first year he had stopped talking to her as much. Then it had begun to pitter out.  
"When haven't talked in ages." Enjolras smiled. Eponine damned that smiled instantly. It was white and captivating. Eponine knew the redness that covered her cheeks. She simply shrugged. Words did not seem to work for her at the moment. "Tell Marius I said congrats for making the team." Enjolras tried again to make conversation.  
"Erm, can't you tell him yourself?" Eponine said as she stared out the window. Looking out the corner of her eyes she saw Enjolras looking slightly taken aback. For a moment Eponine let herself chuckle. Enjolras had not looked like that for a while.

"Right, I am your new Teacher Mr Javert and this year you are in sixth year" The history teacher announced a minute later. Eponine faded Mr Javert's drones out. After all he was only telling them what they would study and she would find that out later anyway. Eponine instead looked across at Enjolras briefly. His blonde curls were falling over his eyes gracefully. He looked to be engrossed in what the teacher was saying. Cosette was sitting across the classroom, she was staring intently at her. A smug smile was etched on her features. Sighing Eponine took out her timetable. As she tried to remember Cosette's she realized she did not have her next class with them. Eponine groaned and put her head in her hands. The teacher was still drawling on about the curriculum.  
"We have our next class together," A voice whispered from beside her." looking up Eponine saw Enjolras smiling again at her. Damn him again.  
"Cool..." Eponine trailed off.  
"Also, I think you should start listening." Enjolras said. Eponine nodded and looked back at the White board. After taking out her notebook Eponine began to write down what was on the board and take notes of what the teacher was saying. Finally the class ended. In the hour it had taken up Eponine had most definately concluded that History was going to be boring.  
"'Ponine, Marius and I'll meet you by the statue at lunch." Cosette said as they left the class room. Eponine simply nodded and made her way to Music.

When she reached the Music classroom it was almost empty. Eponine remembered again that not very many took Music to Higher. As people filed in she saw that there were even less than last year. Quite a lot of people had transferred. But there again was Enjolras. Today he was talking with a random boy she always forgot the name of. What Eponine know was that he was friends with one of her other friends, who thankfully was in this class, Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac was, perhaps, the most flirtatious being on the planet. When he saw Eponine he made a beeline for her. His arm made it's way around her waist. "Why hello there, beautiful, Miss Thenardier." He smiled cheekily.  
"Get off." Eponine smiled.  
"Playing hard to get?" Courfeyrac teased. He pulled on his best puppy dog eye look before the teacher came in and told them to sit at a computer. Enjolras was looking at them curiously. Eponine felt her cheeks burn, how many times in two hours did they have to do that, as she felt his gaze on her. "Oh, has my 'Ponine fallen for Enjolras?" Courfeyrac said in mock disappointment. Eponine gave him the finger when their teacher turned her back. The boy simply laugh and nicked her beanie, he rammed it on his own head. At last the bell rang.  
"Do you want to get lunch wi-" Eponine cut herself off mid sentence. "Maybe not."  
"Why?"  
"Marius got on the football team. He wants Cosette to sit with him at their table. Cosette wants me to be there so she's not alone with them." Eponine groaned. She ran her hand through her before taking her hat back off Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac nodded.  
"Yeah, you're right that is not the best idea. But who cares, it'll be hilarious." Courfeyrac laughed before slinging his arm around her shoulder. Eponine laughed with him and they made their way out.

On the way to the statue Eponine saw Azelma standing with a group of students smiling. This Eponine feel slightly happier.  
"'PONINE! HURRY UP!" Looking towards the statue Eponine saw Cosette and Marius standing there waving at them. Eponine and Courfeyrac sped up. When they reached the couple Cosette pulled Eponine ahead. The other girl knew where this was headed. When they were far enough away from the boys for them not hear Cosette let out a squeal.  
"EEEEPP! You're sitting next to him!" Cosette grinned.  
"Yeah..."  
"I don't think you quite see the importance of this situation. You are sitting next to the boy you've had a crush on for about five years." Cosette explained slowly.  
"Yeah, and I'm probably gonna make a complete fool of myself." Eponine groaned, she was about to run her hands through her hair before remembering her hat.  
"But 'Ponine in movies this always happens and then the boys falls for the girl!" Cosette squealed. Eponine simply laughed at the blonde. They were now standing in the lunch line. Cosette went and got them trays and rejoined her. Eventually the girls sat down. Somehow they had managed to avoid sitting with Marius and the football team. Or so they had thought. Marius came and sat next to them, bringing with him the whole football team. Eponine ended up sitting next to a boy the others called Jehan. Eponine thought he was nice enough. In fact she actually found a liking for him. He spent the lunch telling Eponine about poetry. A subject that Eponine found rather interesting. By the end of lunch she had a list of writers she should look up. Eponine thanked him as she and Cosette walked towards their art classroom.  
"Did you see the way Enjolras was looking at you?" Cosette squealed. Eponine loved Cosette, she really did, but she did wish her bestfriend would stop with the squealing.  
"No. I doubt at all." Eponine sighed.  
"He couldn't take his eyes off of you!" The blonde giggled before they entered their classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

_I raise my flags, don my clothes_  
_It's a revolution, I suppose_  
_We're painted red to fit right in_  
_Whoa_  
_I'm breaking in, shaping up,  
then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa_ - Radioactive - Imagine Dragons

* * *

Within the next week Eponine had grow more open to the idea of sitting with the football team, yet she still was reluctant to extend the hand of friendship. Most of her lunches were now spent either conversing with Jehan about books or poetry or whatever or looking at they way Enjolras's eyes shone a sea blue in the sun while trying to stay in the conversation. What made Eponine feel happier was that Azellma had found a good group of friends and her parents had yet to do anything really bad. For once Eponine felt as though nothing could go wrong. That was until Montparnasse returned. Montparnasse was a college student that hung out with her father's gang. He was large and rough. At times Eponine was scared of him. Montparnasse loved this power he held over her. One day a couple of weeks later Eponine had awoken to the sound of shouts. They were happy, and slightly. This put Eponine on edge. Mr Thenardier was drunk most of the time, but it was even worse when he had his gang around. Quickly Eponine got dressed, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and went through to Azelma and Gavroche's room. Azelma was standing by the door. Gavroche was pushed back onto the bottom of the bunk bed. "'Ponine!" Azelma exclaimed in a whisper. "'Ponine, Montparnasse is back. Papa's kinda angry with him for getting caught." Eponine nodded. They needed to get to school somehow with out passing through the living room. Eponine pointed her siblings to the window.  
"Climb out, there's a car parked just below." Eponine whispered as someone downstairs called her name. "Quickly. Go to the bus stop. I'll see you at school if I miss it" Azelma nodded quickly and pulled Gavroche with her. Eponine crept out of the room and went down stairs. "Yes." She said. Her father's face was ruddy. Looking around she saw the same looks on most of the faces of the other men. In the corner, with a bottle of beer in his hand stood Montparnasse. Eponine felt her self groan.  
"You." her father slurred, "You, should be more careful."  
"Why?" Eponine shot back at him.  
"Monty here tells me that it was your fault he was locked away." He slurred again. Eponine glared at the 21 year old in the corner. He simply smirked back.  
"I had nothing to do with it!" she exclaimed. The was a loud thwack as Eponine felt her father's hand slap against her cheek. There were loud guffaws from around her. Eponine felt rage boil inside her. Her father's gang was so messed up that they found a seventeen year old getting beaten up funny. Eponine found her self pushing her father away, with more strength than she knew she had, and stalking out of the small house. Looking in through someone's window as she passed Eponine saw on their clock that she had missed the bus. Calculating the time it would take her to walk to school Eponine found that she would most likely be late for first period. She shrugged and muttered to herself, "No point in hurrying then."

"Where in the name of Merlin's saggy bowling trousers were you?!" Cosette exclaimed as she saw Eponine outside of their period two classroom. Eponimne raised an eye brow at her bestfriend. "I was re-reading Harry Potter last night." The blonde shrugged. Eponine laughed.  
"I was held up." Eponine whispered. Cosette's eyes widened. In first year Eponine parents had gotten worse and the two girls had decided on a code to use when Mr and Mrs Thenardier became violent.  
"Tell me later." Cosette replied before their teacher, Mrs Thomleyes, ushered them in. Mrs Thomleyes was young looking, she had short, brown, glossy locks and her eyes were clear blue like the sky. Eponine and Cosette sat towards the back of the class as she began to speak. In the end it turned out that the whole lesson was just them listening to her telling the about some art competition. Eponine groaned she still had another hour until lunch.

Next the two girls had English. The two girls were in separate classes but they were just across the hall from each other. In English Eponine sat with some random girl. Eponine had seen her around the school, she almost always carried a fag in her mouth. Eponine always felt the need to hold her nose around her. The smell of smoke was very prominent.  
"Hello there!" The teacher said as he walked into the room. The class echoed the sentiment. "Today we are starting our drama block. We are going to be combining classes with Mr Myriel." Eponine smiled, Mr Myriel was old an religious teacher. He was a close family friend of Cosette's father, often when Eponine visited he was over.  
Eponine turned her back to the girl sitting beside her she watched as the old, white haired man entered the classroom. He was followed by a line of students. Near the back were a group of boys. At the head stood Enjolras. Behind were Jehan, Joly and Grantiare. Eponine found herself groaning as they walked past. Enjolras looked towards her at the sound. She felt her cheeks flare and she turned away. "Right, everyone, Mr Myriel and I have decided on a groups for each of you. These groups will last the term. This is because after this block we will continue to have combined classes due to the fact that Mr Myriel has important buisness to deal with after October." Eponine's teacher announced to the enlarged class. Mr Myriel produced a notebook and began reading names from it. Eponine sighed in relief as the smoker beside her left quickly to be with some other randomers.  
"Eponine Thenardier, Jean Prouviare, Theo Enjolras and Gracie Miller." He read a few minutes later. He pointed the four towards a corner of the room. Eponine gathered up her bags and made for it.


	4. Chapter 4

_I make believe_  
_That you are here_  
_It's the only way_  
_I see clear_  
_What have I done_  
_You seem to move on easy_ - Everytime - Britney Spears

* * *

"Hey 'Ponine." Jehan smiled as he sat next to her.  
"Hey Jean." Eponine teased. The boy next to her groaned.  
"Please just called me Jehan." He grinned as Enjolras and Gracie walked over. Eponine felt her heart break slightly as she noticed Enolras's arm around the skinny waist of Gracie Miller. Gracie Miller had long caramel coloured hair. It was tied up in a neat french plait. Below smokey coloured eyelids were emerald eyes. Eponine sighed. She could see why Enjolras would not notice her when Gracie was around. His eyes flickered towards her for a second. Eponine stared out of the window. The boys began talking as the teachers continued with the lists. Then scripts were placed in front each student. Glancing down Eponine saw that they had a thick script.  
"Now, you are expected to learn your part by heart," Eponine's teacher began, "We will spend the next few weeks rehearsing." Eponine sighed.  
"Okay guys. Let's see what our script is about." Eponine heard Enjolras say. She began to blank them out. The sky outside of the window was clear blue. The September sun was shining warmly down on the world. Eponine got her self lost in a fantasy. Eponine imagined her and Enjolras walking on the green grass. His arm was around her waist. Vividly she could see their lips meet. Everything felt perfect. Until a voice snapped her out of her revelry. "Oi, Eponine, are you listening." She heard Enjolras laugh. Looking away from the window she blinked a couple of times and shook her head. There was a bubble of laughter from beside her. She glared at Jehan.  
"Sorry." He calmed immediately. Eponine smiled sweetly at him before turning to Enjolras.  
"What is it?" She asked. She heard a small sound from beside the blonde hair boy. Pulling her gaze away she saw Gracie looking slightly outraged. "Yes Gracie?"  
"Well, it's just, you don't seem to have many manners." Gracie said incredously. Eponine smirked at her and turned back to Enjolras. She tried to ignore the fact that his hair was fallen carelessly over his eyes.  
"We are just discussing which characters we wanted to be." He shrugged, blowing the stray hair away. Eponie sighed slightly.  
"Okay. What's everyone else playing?" Eponine asked.  
"Well we have a scene from some obscure play set in world war two. Gracie wants to play a girl called Ellen and Jehan and I are still trying to decide."  
"I'll play Rob, the country kid." Jehan said happily. This left Eponine and Enjolras to decide. Eventually Enjolras became a London kid called Harry and Eponine had to become a country girl. Then they went over the plot again. At last it was lunch. Eponine rushed out of the room to meet Cosette. "Hey 'Ponine!" Jehan called from behind her. Eponine turned to him and smiled.  
"Sup?" She asked. Jehan asked her if she was having lunch with them today just as Cosette exited her classroom.  
"Sorry Jehan but me and Eponine are going down town for lunch to day. Could you tell Marius." The blonde said. Jehan nodded, his face looked slightly disappointed but he walked away.

Cosette pulled Eponine down the street and to their favourite cafe. Together to two best friends got their meals and sat in a corner. Cosette instantly asked Eponine what happened that morning. So the dark hair girl began her story. She told Cosette of how Montparnasse was back into town and the fact her dad was drinking again. Cosette just nodded, she knew what Mr Thenardier drinking meant. She instantly check Eponine face. The other girl shrugged her off and said it was just a slap, it would have faded by now. Cosette sighed and together they left the cafe. They made their way back up to the school. Cosette pointed out the good weather, so instead of going to see Marius the girls just sat themselves down on the grass. Eponine removed her boots and tied her long dark hair up in a messy bun. She did not notice as this revealed a few old scars. These in included the faint cross on her eye brown, and the moon shape around the out side of her eye. These scars were usually covered by her fringe. Cosette's eyes widened slightly but she said nothing. They began to chat animatedly about anything.  
"Enjolras is still dating Miller." Eponine pointed out near the end of lunch. Cosette raised an eyebrow at her and wiggled it, forcing the other girl into laughter.  
"Jealous, are we?" The blonde giggled. Eponine sighed and began to pull her fringe back down over her face. Covering up her scarred eye. Cosette twisted round to check why she was doing this. Her eyes widened when she saw the group walking toward them. Turning back the blonde saw that her friend was already blushing. Her face was turned away, she seemed to be checking her timetable.  
"We seem to have History next." Eponine said.  
"So, you see Enjolras then. Why wait." Cosette smiled mischievously. Eponine groaned as her best friend began to wave. They walked over. Courfeyrac instantly sat beside Eponine.  
"Hey, how are we Eponine?" He said cheekily. Eponine smiled at him and began talking to him. She was trying her best not to look at Enjolras. Eventually she heard Cosette's signature squeal. She took that as the signal to go to History.  
"Shall we, Blondie?" Eponine said. Cosette nodded and they walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes_  
_Everybody cries_  
_Everybody hurts sometimes_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes _- Everybody Hurts - R.E.M

* * *

At the weekend Eponine purposely took Gavroche and Azelma to a small park a few streets away from their house. She did this because since Montparnasse had returned her father had been scheming again and his drinking had become worse. Azelma had noticed that Eponine was wearing a lot of concealer around her eye that day. She knew to wait until Gavroche was somewhere else until pressing the matter. At last they reached the park. Instantly Gavroche spotted a couple of friends and ran off to talk to them.  
"'Ponine, what did they do?" Azelma asked. Eponine groaned. Why had she not forseen that Azelma would notice.  
"Last night he got drunk and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. " Eponine shrugged. Azelma nodded. She knew that her sister hated it when things like this were pressed. She uped and left Eponine alone in the shade of a tree. Eponine leaned back into the bark. It was warm from the sun that had beaten down on it all week. There were a few golden leaves scattered around her. Eponine sighed. Autumn was fast approaching. Eponine dived into the bag she always carried around and pulled out her notebook. She delved into her pockets in search of her pen. At last she found one. Eponine opened the smooth purple notebook. There were already wordsmarking the pages. A story yet to be finished. Eponine brought it up to her face. She inhaled the fresh scent. Then Eponine pulled of the lid of her pen and continued to mark the creamy pages with purple ink. The marks became letters, Eponine got lost in her writing. The world around her disappeared.

"Hey there." A voice smiled from behind her. Looking up Eponine felt her cheeks burn. Enjolras was leaning on the tree. His eyes were sparkling like the sea in the sunlight, the sunlight that his golden hair was reflecting. Eponine smiled up at him. Hoping upon hope that there was nothing in her teeth. Then she remembered, she had not eaten since lunch the day before.  
"Hi." She said. Absent mindledly she ran a hand through her hair. She knew she should not have done that when Enjolras's expression changed.  
"Eponine, what happened to your face?" He said. He sat down beside her and took her hand away from her face so she could not push her hair back to cover her face.  
"It's nothing Enjolras." Eponine sighed.  
"It's not nothing. You've got a cut." He said incredously.  
"I'm fine Enjolras." Eponine said again. Her face was probably bright red. The next thing she knew Enjolras was pushing her hair away from her face. His hand brushed against her cheeks.  
"No you're not. Who did it?" Enjolras said.  
"Nothing. I fell down yesterday." Eponine said. She silently thanked herself for letting Cosette buy her concealer. If Enjolras had seen her black eye then it would be a lot worse. He looked at her.  
"Fine, if you are so determind." Enjolras laughed. He took his hand away from her face. His eyes flickered down to the notebook in her hand. Eponine pulled it closer to her chest. Enjolras smiled and nodded. They began talking. Eventually they got onto relationships. "Are you dating anyone?"  
"No, there is this guy but he won't notice me." Eponine sighed her eyes flickered up to the boy beside her. His eyes flickered slightly.  
"I doubt that." Enjolras said. Eponine laughed at him. "I'm dating Gracie." Eponine nodded, hopefully he had not noticed her sadness. Enjolras looked at her. His gaze was heasitent.  
"What's up?" Eponine asked.  
"I just remembered how easy it is to talk to you." Enjolras said. Eponine laughed. They found themselves remembering back when they were best friends. There had been that summer when Enjolras had invited Marius and Eponine to stay him. It had been just before the beginning of highschool. They had gone to the beach with Enjolras and his family. Eponine had told him that it was the best week of her life. What Enjolras did not know was that a few weeks later Mr Thenardier had begun to beat her. There was shout from the swings. Eponine knew that it was here sister's voice.  
"I have to go, see you on Monday." Eponine smiled. She stood up swiftly, picked up her satchel and left the boy beside her under the tree. She did not notice that she had left her notebook behind. Enjolras picked it up and stood up to leave. Looking back slightly he saw Eponine laughing as a young messy hair boy tried to do the monkey bars.

Enjolras called out that he was home as he entered his house. He heard no noise of caring so he ran upstairs to his room. He collapsed on the bed and opened Eponine's notebook. He began to read. He found himself engulfed in the story. Then it stopped. Mid-sentence it just stopped. Enjolras found himself feeling frustrated. He felt the need to know what happened. He was about to ask Jehan for Eponine's number, just so he could call and find out. When his phone rang. He pounced on it. Hoping it was Eponine. It was, instead, Gracie Miller. Enjolras felt disappointed about that. That day he had realised just how much he had missed her company. How much he liked her.


	6. Chapter 6

_Oh, oh_  
_Would you call me a saint or a sinner?_  
_Would you love me a loser or winner?_  
_Oh, oh_  
_When I see my face in the mirror_  
_We look so alike that it makes me shiver _- If you could see me now - The Script

* * *

"Hey Eponine!" Eponine whipped around as Marius called her name as she walked off the bus. He was running along the street. She looked at him, he was fumbling in his bag. Eponine's eyes widened as he produced a purple notebook. Her purple notebook.  
"That's mine..." Eponine said snatching it out of his hands. She felt so relieved. Worry had been possessing her since the park when she had noticed it's absence.  
"Enjolras told me to give it to you. Don't worry, I didn't read it." Marius laughed at the look of relief on her face when he voiced the last part. Together the two good friends walked up to school. Eponine shoved the book into her school bag. Cosette was sitting in wait for them by the window. She smiled at them as they walked over.  
"You guys are almost late." She said then she had to be quiet because their form teacher began speaking.

Half an hour later the trio were leaving their classroom.  
"Bye guys I have Mods now." Marius shrugged. Eponine and Cosette waved to hum and set off for the sixth form common room. They had a free period now. Normally they would have gone outside but since the beginning of October the weather had taken a turn for the worse. During form time it had begun to rain heavily. Cosette and Eponine's form class was on the other side of school from the common room. The two girls lifted their bags above their heads and began running. The rain was pelting onto their bags. Almost soaking through. Eventually the girls reached the common room. They removed the bags from their heads just to find that their hair was wet anyway. Cosette simply threw her hair into a bobble, yet Eponine just brushed her hands through the mess in the hopes of letting it dry nicely. Since Enjolras had seen the cut on her face she had decided not to take any chances. Cosette looked at her eyebrows raised. Eponine glared at her for second before opening her mouth.  
"Times like this I wish my hair was short." Eponine sighed. They walked out of the bathroom and got assualted by rock music. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" Eponine shouted covering her ears. Who else could be in here with them. Still with ears covered the two girls walked into the main room. Eponin groaned, of course most of the football team was in here. "TURN THE MUSIC DOWN!" Eponine shouted. The boys turned round and Eponine saw Grantiare lean over and turn down the volume slightly. "More." Grantiare frowned but turned it down more. "Thank you." Eponine smiled sweetly and ssat down next to Jehan. She did not notice is ears go red. Eponine looked around the room and breathed a sigh of relief that Enjolras was not there. The last thing she needed was for Enjolras to see that. The girls settled down and began talking to the boys. It was almost the end of the of period when there was knock on the door. Eponine stood up and went over. To her surprise Azelma and Gavroche were standing at the door.  
"'Ponine we need to go home." Azelma whispered. Eponine frowned but nodded. She ran back inside and said good by to everyone and picked up her bag.

When the siblings reached their small house Eponine was worried. Azelma had explained what was happening. Apparently their mother had called. Something was wrong with their dad. Eponine made sure the two young ones went into the house through the back door. After taking a deep breath Eponine stepped through the door. Her ears were instantly assaulted by her father's harsh voice.  
"YOU STUPID BITCH!" He shouted angrily. Eponine ran into the living room, because that is where the noise was coming from. There she saw her father and Mother. The gang was sitting on chairs. Eponine's eyes were drawn to her mother. She was a mess. Her face was bloody.  
"STOP!" Eponine cried. Her father's arm was raised to hit Mrs Thenardier. He turned. His pale face was murderous.  
"What do you want?" He growled.  
"Stop it you bastard. Leave her alone." Eponine almost shouted. Next thing she knew the air was knocked out of her lungs as her father pushed her. He had hit a still healing bruise.  
"Don't tell me what to do you ungrateful whore." He hissed before slapping her. Eponine winced yet she still looked him square in the eye. He rose to the challenge. Eponine felt pain block out everything. All that made up her world was her father's rough and hard fists. Eventually she was a heap on the floor. A heap that refused to cry. Fists were replaced by feet. Hard steel capped boots assaulted her, soon to be joined by others. Other men who enjoyed her pain. Eponine breathing became shallow and weak. At last it was over. Mr. Thenardier bent down so his face was level with her's. "That'll show you." He sneered before leaving the house followed by his gang. Eponine coughed at the alcohol on his breath.  
"Idoit girl." Her mother muttered before waddling after her husband. Eponine felt like shouting at her. Yet she ha just learned where that had lead her. Instead she pulled her self up. Eponine limped, painfully over to her phone. She dialed Cosette. _Beep... Beep... Beep... _There was no answer. She looked at the time. Only 11:05. Cosette would still be in class. Eponine tried again. And again. Eventually it was answer.  
"Would you stop calling Cosette." It was Marius. Eponine managed to tell him to pass it to the his girl friend without giving away her situation.  
"What is it?" Cosette asked. "I had to tell my English teacher I was having girl problems to get out of class for the rest of the period.  
"Cosette. Get Gav' and 'Zel. They are in My room. please go get them. Take them to your house. Or get your dad to get them." Eponine croaked. She could sense her friend's unease. "I'll be fine." She hear the line go dead.

Fifteen minutes later Eponine heard a car pull up to the house. She was sittingat the kitchen table, holding ice to her newly enhanced black eye. The door bell rang. Eponine ran over to it. Relieved to find it worked. She opened the door, watching as horror unfurled on Cosette's father's face.  
"Eponine, what happened?" She shook her head. Ignoring all of the man's questions she lead him upstairs. He followed her into her sister's room. Azelma gasped when she saw her. Gavroche was in the corner. Apparently he had crept down to check on her in the middle of her beating. Mr Fauchelevent ushered them out of the room. He took them to the door. He stopped waiting for Eponine. She shook her head.  
"It would be suspicious if I'm gone." She sighed and waved goodbye to them.

* * *

**A/N: **Firstly, I apologize for the badly written scene during which Eponine is being beaten nothing of the sort has ever happened to me or anyone I know. Which leads me onto my second point, I apologized for anything inaccurate or unrealistic that has happened or is to come. I am a thirteen year old Scottish girl who has only ever gone to private schools. I have lived a very sheltered life. All info I get about public schools is from outside school friends and books I have read. I just wanted to put this out there.  
**Aussi, REVIEW! IT MAKES ME WRITE FASTER. I would also lover to hear you guys' opinions.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Admittedly I got myself in to this. _  
_But now all I really want is to get out. _  
_To be the person that I was before _  
_Who looked around herself and saw _  
_A world a little wider than the one to which she was bound. _- A little Seasick - Ruby Day (You need to look it up on you tube)

* * *

Cosette was angry. Her bestfriend had been missing for a week. Her father had collected her siblings but not her. The football team had begun cornering her asking where the other girl was. Cosette always disappointed them with her lack of answer. Jehan was becoming particularly annoying. He would corner her almost every lunch time. and ask where Eponine was. Cosette hated not being able to give him anything. She saw what he was like about her best friend. Yet, Cosette also knew that Eponine could never love Jehan as long as there was still a shred of hope for her and Enjolras. Yet Cosette did not have the heart to tell him this. Reality was a cold hard place. The blonde still tried to call her best friend everyday. No reply ever came.

Eponine knew what she was doing to her friends. Azelma knew to tell everyone that she was very ill. The annoying thing was that Cosette knew that this was the girl's code. Phone calls were coming everyday. Each more desperate than the last. Eponine did not have the heart to answer. Mr. Thenardier was angry. He was worried that the two missing children would tell someone of what he did. Eponine scoffed when ever this was brought up. Azelma and Gavroche would never tell of what their father did. They were to scared. They were scared of what he would do to them. But most of all they were scared of what he would do to Eponine. After all she was still stuck there. One weekend, near the beginning of November, Eponine awoke early and snuck out of the house. She felt no need to use make up to cover up her face. Is was not as though anyone would recognise her. She made her way to the park. The one where she had spent a morning with Enjolras. That morning she had wondered if someething in her life could go right. But that of course was only two days before everything went wrong.

The late October air pinched at her cheeks. In fact the cold air bit every part of bare skin she showed. There was frost on the ground. It crunched under her feet. She heard it creak as she sat down on the grass under the tree. There were a few early morning strollers around but none took any note of the young girl under the tree. Before she had left, Eponine had carefully organized her hair so it fell over her face. Disguising any cuts or bruises. She, as usual, pulled out her notebook. She watched as people walked past her. She wrote their stories. Or stories that she thought would fit them. She wrote the future of the couple walking together. She wrote down the past that made a young, dark, boy run. She snapped out of her trance when there was a voice.  
"I knew I would find you here someday." Eponine gasped and made to stand up. Why did Enjolras have to sneak up on her. Especially when she had nothing covering her face. He sat down beside her, pulling her down with him. "I read it, please tell you are going to finish it." He sighed looking at the notebook clutch in his hand.  
"I don't know..." Eponine muttered as she re-arranged her hair over her face. She could see Enjolras's worry through her curtains of hair.  
"Don't bother Eponine." He sighed. Eponine groaned and looked up at him. Her hair fell away from her face. It revealed a sight that hurt. "What happened?" He asked, Eponine felt the pad of his thumb stroke the bruise on her cheek bone.  
"I... I fell?" Eponine tried. Enjolras face remained stony. "Fine," Eponine groaned. Enjolras was the second person she had ever told of her home situation. His face by the end of her explanation was scary.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked.  
"Because... you don't know my parents. Nothing good would come of it." Eponine shrugged. Enjolras stared at her. Eponine stared back. She made to stand up again. She felt relived when the boy did not tried to stop her. Her heart was breaking. Enjolras would never look at her the way she wanted him to. All that she would ever see in his eyes now was pity. As she walked away she stopped for a second. "Enjolras. Please don't tell anyone."  
"Only if you come back to school. You've missed a lot. And everyone misses you." He shouted after her as she left. Eponine scoffed as she left the park.

Eponine walked home slowly. Th rain was falling around her. Thoughts were flying through her head. Was she doing the right thing, not telling anyone. Yet, Eponine knew that she was the one who got her self into this position. When at last she reached home she saw cars around her house. Eponine groaned. Of course the gang had to be here. She crept round the back and went up to her room. There was someone inside. She could see shadows under the closed door. She groaned pushed it open. She saw Montparnasse sneaking around his room. His sharp features sneering at her.  
"Why are you in here?" Eponine asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be." He replied arrogantly.  
"Because it's my room." Eponine snarled. Montparnasse let out a hard laugh.  
"Please, Eponine, as if that ever stopped me." He scoffed, pushing her onto the bed. Eponine winced. Now she was worried. But Montparnasse did nothing but walk out of the room. "Oh, and Eponine, it would be best for everyone if told your father where Azelma and Gavroche went." He sneered. Eponine groaned. Today was not her day.


	8. Chapter 8

_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_Cause we're just under the upper hand_  
_And go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland_ - A team - Ed Sheeran

* * *

Enjolras was ready to tell people on Monday when Eponine did not appear for English. Afterwards he cornered Cosette.  
"You knew about Eponine's parents didn't you?" He asked.  
"Yes, and now I suspect you do too." Cosette said. "You can't tell anyone. I know you want to, I wanted too. But you can't, Eponine will never forgive you." Enjolras felt his heart sink at these words. He did not know why he cared so much about Eponine forgiving him but he did. Cosette was looking at him with calculating eyes. "You care about her, don't you?" She asked.  
"She used to be my best friend. Of course I do." Enjolras said. Cosette looked at him, eyebrows raised, for a second before running of to join Marius. Enjolras stared after dumbstruck. Why was she asking him whether he cared about Eponine. Then he felt a tug on his wrist. He looked around to see Gracie standing next to him. She giggle before pulling him along so they could get lunch. Enjolras looked after her. He was not as excited about her as he used to be.

Eponine sat in her room. The door was locked. While she was asleep the night before someone had installed a letter box and locked the door. There was a note on the floor. it said; 'Think on your mistakes. You seem to be grounded.' Eponine groaned. Now Enjolras would tell people of her problems. A week passed slowly. Food was passed through the door twice a day. Once a day they would let her go to the toilet. Then one day, Tuesday twelfth of November she thought, an idea popped into her brain. First she looked at the clock, 7:45 in the morning. She had time. She walked over to the window and checked if they had locked it. It slide open easily. Quietly pulled on her school bag. Then she eased herself through the window. Her feet were only just on the window ledge. Eponine slipped them off one by one. Her hands caught hold of the ledge after. Silently she thanked whoever would listen for the fact one of her father's gang would always park their car under her window. She let go and fell onto the car. Swiftly she rolled off and ran. Eponine made her way to the school. She knew she was early. But it the only place she thought to go. As it came eight o'clock Eponine was only a couple of streets away from the school. There were sounds coming from it. The girl slowed to a walked. She had time now. Eventually she reached the school. It was then she remembered that one Tuesdays the football team had practice. Eponine sighed and walked over to the benches by the pitch. No-one else was around, except of course from the team on the pitch. They stopped for a break at quarter past. Eponine stood up to leave. Nobody seemed to notice. Quietly she went over to the main building. She did not notice the feet following her.  
"Hey 'Ponine." Eponine turned to see Jehan. His face looked so happy.  
"Jehan!" Eponine smiled. He rushed over to her and brought her into a hug. Eponine sighed into his arms.  
"I'm so glad you're back. I think Cosette was getting annoyed with me." He smiled into her hair. Eponine laughed into his chest. He let her go for a second before taking her hand and pulling her over to the rest of the team. Marius gasped. They all had different reactions. Yet the only face Eponine would look at was Enjolras. He was staring at her. Examining her face. Ever so slightly Eponine shook her head at him. He gave a small nod and smiled. At last the boys were called back to practice. Eponine said goodbye to them and began walking up to the school. There were only ten minutes until the first bell rang. She walked slowly to her classroom.

A couple of minutes after the bell Cosette walked in. Eponine was sitting by the window staring out. A squeal left the blonde's mouth as she saw Eponine. Eponine whirled round. Her face broke into a smile. The blonde looked so relived to see her. Instantly Cosette bombarded her friend with questions. Eponine ignored them and asked about her siblings instead. Cosette instantly told her that they were doing well, yet, they were as worried as everyone else about her. Eponine laughed and asked if Enjolras had told anyone about her parents.  
"I convinced him not to." Cosette sighed. Eponine thanked her and settled down for registration.

Eponine sat down in history later that morning. Enjolras was already sitting at his desk. Eponine slipped into the chair next to him, the one beside the window. He looked again at her face. He was sitting closer than he had been standing at practice.  
"There's nothing there." Eponine said dully. Enjolras sighed and just looked at her. He almost hugged her.  
"You said you'd comeback." He said quietly.  
"I'm back aren't I?" Eponine replied, staring out the window. Determind not to look into his eyes. If she did Eponine was sure that she would break down and tell him everything. She was sure she would tell him how scared she was in that moment. Sure she would tell him it was much worse than he thought, or Cosette, thought. She wanted to tell that she had been locked in her room since the day after they had spoken last.  
"I guess..." He muttered as Mr Javert walked in and began droning on into the lesson. Eponine looked at the clock and remembered that after this she had lunch. She smiled to her self before staring out of the window. Somehow her mind wandered to what Enjolras had just said. 'I guess' What did that mean. Did he not think she was actually back, evidently she was.  
"Enjolras?" Eponine whispered at the shape beside her.  
"Yes?"  
"What did you mean?"  
"What did I mean when?"  
"When you said 'I guess'?" Eponine whispered. Briefly she looked up at Mr Javert. He was paying no attention.  
"I just meant that... I don't know" Enjolras replied hushedly. Eponine stared at him. This was new. Enjolras did not have an actual reason for doing something.


	9. Chapter 9

_When I wake up in my makeup_  
_Have you ever felt so used up as this?_  
_It's all so sugarless, hooker/waitress_  
_Model/actress, oh, just go nameless!_  
_Honeysuckle, she's full of poison_  
_She obliterated everything she kissed_  
_Now she's fading somewhere in Hollywood_  
_I'm glad I came here with your pound of flesh_ - Celebrity Skin - Hole

* * *

_December 8th 2013_

"C'mon Ep! If we don't get there soon all the dresses will be gone. I can't not go to my last christmas dance!" Cosette moaned to her best friend. Eponine sighed and tucked her phone in her pocket as it vibrated. "Turn it off." Cosette growled. The brunette nodded and switched it off. A smiled returned to the blonde's face. She took her friend's hand and began pulling her through the busy city streets. Eponine groaned as they came up to Jenners.  
"'Sette I can't afford anything here." Eponine said. Cosette turned to her, arms crossed and eyebrows raised.  
"You have no money and my dad is rich. You can barely afford those shoes and I have a credit card with loads on it... Get your head screwed on, I'm paying!" Cosette said exasperatedly. Eponine was about to protest when Cosette told her to shut up. Eponine laughed and followed her in. Cosette lead her through the shop, it was as though the girl had lived her all her life. Instantly the girls were in a section with hundreds of dresses. Cosette was soon picking dresses of the shelves. Eponine simply walked through the isles looking at a dress once in a while. There was dresses of all colours. Loose dresses and tight dresses. Floaty dresses and clingy dresses. For the last few times Eponine had gone to the dance she had simply worn a shop she had bought from a charity shop and jazzed it up slightly with cheap accessories. Eventually Eponine's eyes fell on a dress. It was just longer than knee length. There was plum coloured silky looking under dress and a lacy looking over dress. The over dress from the sleeves and then travelled down the body, secured at the waist by black belt. Eponine took it off the rack and checked the price before going to Cosette, £56.95. Eponine sighed but went to her friend anyway. Cosette was overladen with dresses. Eponine helped her by taking half. She took them into her friends changing room before departing to her own. Carefully Eponine unzipped the dress and stepped into it. It flowed of her body in waves. Eponine examined it in the mirror. She stepped out of her boots, she began to plod around the changing room barefoot. She waited for Cosette to call her to look at the first dress.

"Wow." Was all Cosette said as the girls stepped out of their changing rooms and looked at each other. "Dammit Eponine you took the best dress in the shop!" Cosette feigned frustration. Eponine laughed and looked at Cosette's dress. It was pale, pale, green. It lay in drapes around her body, cinched below the chest. The back hung down, making the fact it was sleeveless more prominent. Eponine smiled and said was awesome as two people walked into the changing area.  
"Enjy, I need your opinion on my dress so I know that you think that I look good." A girly voice pouted.  
"Okay." A tired male voice said. Eponine felt her self going red already. Cosette was holding her wrist to make sure that she did not jump back into her changing room. Eponine looked at her imploringly.  
"Listen to me, you look amazing. If Enjolras isn't already in love with you he will be after seeing how awesome you look. If not he's an idiot and you are wasting your time." Cosette hissed at her as the couple rounded the corner. Eponine nodded. She heard the couple stop.  
"Cosette!" The girl said running over and hugging Cosette, completely ignoring Eponine. The brunette, not really caring what Gracie Miller did, turned to see Enjolras staring at her. He was holding a pile of dresses, higher than Cosette's.  
"Eponine, you... you look..." He spluttered. Eponine smiled shakily and nodded. she could feel Gracie's glare on the back of her neck. Cosette was smiling sneakily between Eponine and Enjolras.  
"I think I'll change back now Cosette." Eponine said before diving back into the changing room. Looking in the floor to ceiling mirror Eponine saw how flushed she was. Yet there was still a smile plastered to her face. Enjolras had tried to say she looked good. He had not stared at her with pity, as she was sure he was whenever she caught him looking at during class. Quickly Eponine changed back into her trousers, t-shirt, hoodie and boots. She pulled the hood down and picked up her jacket and dress. She left the changing room and sat outside Cosette making a comment each time the blonde left her stall. Occasionally she would listen into Enjolras's commentary on Gracie's outfit. His voice was bored. Eponine could also feel his eyes on the back of her neck every so often. At last Cosette picked one of her dresses. Eponine picked up her purple one and followed her best friend out.

Later that day the girls sat in a cafe on the high street. It was quiet. The two girls were sitting by the window drinking hot chocolate. They were discussing the dance. Eponine rolled her eyes as Cosette babbled on about Marius.  
"Cosette there is still a week and three days." Eponine said. Cosette stared at her.  
"Sometimes I wonder if you are really a girl. When I realise that it's true I wonder how we are BFFs" Cosette sighed. Eponine laughed as she finished her drink. The blonde finished a couple of seconds later. She took out her phone and called her father. A few minutes later Mr. Fauchelevent arrived. As Eponine stepped into the car she suitcases in the boot. She said nothing about them. She pushed them to the back of her mind. Yet the thoughts came back as they drove straight through her side of town.  
"Err... Mr. Fauchelevent, I live back there." Eponine said.  
"Not anymore, Cosette told me of your situation after I took Azelma and Gavroche in. You are going to live with my family." Mr Fauchelevent said. Eponine stared at the back of his head. Well, at least now she knows what's in the suitcases.


	10. Chapter 10

_Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_ - Everything has Changed - Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran

* * *

"EEEEK! Eponine the dance is tomorrow!" Cosette squealed as they walked to their first lesson. Eponine stared at her and began speaking slowly, as if explaining that two plus two equaled four to a five year old.  
"I know 'Sette. You put up a countdown in our room." Eponine explained. Cosette laughed. They reached the History classroom at the same time as Enjolras.  
"Hello Eponine, Cosette." Enjolras smiled as he held the door for them. Eponine replied as she went red. She ruushed into the room followed by Cosette. The blonde smiled knowingly at her best friend. Ignoring this Eponine sat down at her desk. Enjolras was just behind her. The lesson passed slowly. Eponine made sure that she got out of the classroom before Enjolras and Cosette. Swiftly she reached Music. There Courfeyrac was waiting outside the classroom. Smiled warmly at her.  
"The teacher isn't here, the department can't be arsed getting us another. So we get a free period." He smiled. Eponine punched the air. Before they could do anything though she dragged her friend to her locker. "Why are we going to your locker again, Ep?" Courfeyrac laughed.  
"I need to drop some stuff off since we don't have music." Eponine sighed as they reached her locker. Courfeyrac nodded at her, a smirk was plastered on his face. Eponine bent down to remove the lock. As she opened the door a fruity smell wafted into her nose. She opened it wider to see a small wrapped box. The girl could feel Courfeyrac trying to look over her shoulder. She hunched over and turned away from him. Eponine was ready to unwrap it but then she decided to pocket it. She shoved it into her bag and shoved most of her books into the locker. Then she stood up and rejoined Courfeyrac.

The free period went by quickly. Eponine left Courferyac by the Music classroom. He had a date with some girl that lunch. Eponine hurried off to find Cosette. But then she stopped. Maybe, just maybe, she should wait and see what it was before going to see Cosette. Eponine walked around the school looking for a place to sit. She found a small alcove inside the science department, a place she had not visited since fourth year. There she sat and pulled the wrapped box out of her bag. Now she examined it probably. It just fit into her palm. Quietly Eponine ripped off the paper. In her palm sat a small, nearly spherical, jar of a pale blue, so pale it was nearly clear, liquid. Eponine looked at it. Deciding it was perfume she sprayed some into the air in front of her. She leaned forward and inhaled. It tickled her nose with the scent of spring. Somehow someone had managed to turn the scent of fresh rain, morning dew and growing flowers into a liquid. Eponine sighed and stood up. If only she knew who had given her it. Then a thought sprung into her mind. ONly one person knew that Spring was her favourite season, well most people knew that, but only one person knew her favourite things about spring. Cosette. Eponine decided to question her best friend about who she had told. Not very many people just happen to buy a girl her favourite scent of perfume.

"Cosette!" Eponien said as she walked t the crowded table. The blonde looked around at her. A relived smile spread on her face.  
"Eponine! I thought you had lonered me!" She exclaimed. Eponine shook her head.  
"I need to talk to you, _alone_." Eponine said. Cosette's eyes widened and she nodded and followed her best friend. They left the dining and stood out in the cold winter air.  
"Look what I found in my locker this morning." Eponine said, taking the box carefully out of her bag. Cosette's eyes widened and a smile spread on her face.  
"Oh my god. You have to wear it to the dance!" She exclaimed.  
"What I want to know," Eponine began slowly, staring pointedly at Cosette, "is who gave me it... It must have been someone who knew I love spring and knew my lock code..."  
"I kn-" Cosette exclaimed but cut herself off, "I may or may not have told someone your locker code - it's seriously easy BTW, your birthday- I also may have let slip that you like rain and flowers." The blonde shrugged. Eponine stared incredously at her. Cosette suddenly looked over her friend's shoulder, her eyes widening even more. Eponine spun around. Enjolras was walking out of the dining hall with Gracie following him. Due to the cold Eponine and Cosette were the only other people outside. They shrunk back into the wall and listened as Gracie began to moan at Enjolras.  
"But Theo why can't I sit with you and the guys?! You let Cosette sit wit you!" Gracie cried. Eponine almost laughed as Gracie refused, yet again, to acknowledge her existence.  
"Cosette and _Eponine _are Marius's best friends, also you have your own group of friends." Enjolras sighed running a hand through his blond curls.  
"What about that weirdo Courfeyrac?" Gracie crossed her arms, ignoring her boyfriend's last statement. Eponine felt like shouting at Gracie. Courfeyrac was not weird. He was just different to her. Better.  
"Don't call people weirdos. He just doesn't have the same views on everything as you do."  
"But, Theo, I barely ever see you! You have practice most days, before and after school and at weekends you are always doing work." Gracie moaned.  
"We don't all not care about college Gracie." Enjolras groaned, "Anyway you see during class."  
"That's class Theo." Gracie pouted.  
"Look, Gracie, if this isn't working for you then..." Enjolras hinted.  
"No, I can make it work even if it means I come watch you at practice." Gracie said, determind not to let her boyfriend go. Enjolras nodded and went back inside. Cosette and Eponine followed a few seconds later.

Courfeyrac was now sitting at the table. Eponine raised and eyebrow at him.  
"Didn't you have a date?" she asked. Courfeyrac nodded boredly. He explained that girl had been very shallow. According him, simply being in her presence had lowered his IQ. Everyone laughed at this. After this Cosette managed to turn everyone's attention to the dance. Most of the guys had dates. Except Jehan and now Courfeyrac. The blonde stared at one of the two, Eponine could not tell as they were sitting next to each other, pointedly as she pointed out that Eponine was still free. The brunette laughed as the boys all looked surprise.  
"A catch like you Eponine?" Grantiare exclaimed.  
"I'm not a fish." Eponine stated. "There's only one thing for it," Courfeyrac announced, he then turned to Jehan with a mock serious look on his face. "Either we can go through a load of terrifying and pointless tasks, for the lady's hand. Or... rock paper scissors." Jehan laughed and readied his hand for the second choice. Three rounds later. (After losing the first one Courfeyrac had insisted on best two out of three) Courfeyrac was kneeling on one knee behind Eponine. He quickly fished into his pocket and pulled out an unopened pack of Haribos. He pulled out a ring. "Eponine Beatrice Thenardier, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Christmas dance tomorrow night?" Courfeyrac asked, his face completely serious.  
"Why it would be my pleasure, Daniel Jason Courfeyrac." Eponine laughed.  
"Your first name's Daniel." One of the boys, Fueilly Eponine thought, laughed.  
"Your middle name is Beatrice!" Combeferre said, eyebrows raised. Eponine nodded.

* * *

**REVIEW! I'M SERIOUS, IT WILL MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER (***little side voice*probably not-** *me*ignore this, the voice lies!) REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Let me be your ride out of town.  
Let me be the place that you hide. _  
_We can make our lives on the go.  
__Run away with me._ - Run away with me

* * *

"Cosette, I don't want you to straighten my hair!" Eponine exclaimed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Cosette was staring at her best friend like she was crazy.  
"But 'Ponine..." The blonde moaned. She had already straightened her usually wavy locks. Eponine shook her head as she sat down in front of the mirror. She had already done her natural make-up and put on her dress. Slowly she began to brush her messy hair. It began to calm and fall in long, thick waves. Separating her fringe from the rest of her hair, she swept most of it into a gracefully loose bun. There were small strands hanging out yet it still looked lovely. Cosette simply shook her head and pulled the brunette down stairs. They sat in the living room, waiting for their ride. It was in the form of Marius and Courfeyrac, with Marius's parents' car. Cosette was becoming agitated as time wore on. But around fifteen minutes before the dance a car pulled up in the drive way. Suddenly Eponine remembered her new perfume. She ran to her school bag, she had forgotten to remove it, and spritzed it.

The door bell rang. Cosette squealed and ran over to it, which was a considerable feat due to the heels which she was wearing. Marius and Courfeyrac barreled through the door. Marius smiled when he saw Cosette and calmly offered her his arm. Whereas, much to Eponine's surprise, Courfeyrac ran over to her and put his arms around her waist and hoisted her up to he was carrying her over his shoulder.  
"Put me down!" Eponine laughed hitting his back.  
"Nope." Courfeyrac laughed as he carried her to his car. Eponine groaned as he lied her down across the back seat of the car. He then moved her legs and sat down next to her. Marius drove quickly, almost madly, to the school. When at last they reached the street the school was on they saw a line off cars. Marius decided to park the car on the pavement and Courfeyrac helped Eponine out of the car so they could start walking. This did not go as planned. As they came up to the school Both the boys lifted their dates onto their back. Cosette let out a scream but Eponine just laughed. They stayed like this as they entered the hall where the dance was. Eponine slid off Courfeyrac's back as they walked over to the other boys. Jehan was not there yet but everyone else was. Eponine stopped laughing as she saw Enjolras and Gracie with their arms wrapped around each other. She could not see in the dim light but she thought that they were kissing. Thankfully the music began a couple of seconds later. Eponine groaned as she heard the introduction to Strip-the-willow. Courfeyrac smiled mischievously at her before pulling her into the middle of one of the lines. Instantly she was swept up in the dance. Quickly the dance came to them.  
"THIS IS GOING TO FAIL!" Eponine shouted to her partner over the music.  
"THAT'S THE POINT!" Courfeyrac winked back. She laughed as they continued.

Nearly an hour and a half later it was a half hour break. Eponine was standing just outside the door chatting with Cosette. She was laughing about the fact that Cosette had somehow been separated. She had ended u dancing with some sweaty rugby player. It was common knowledge that Cosette hated rugby players. Eventually she and Marius had found each other again. Eponine had been left alone by the two until now. Suddenly the two best friends heard their names being shouted. They turned and looked into the hall. A second later they were crashed into by a large group of boys. Eponine squealed as, for the second time that night she felt Courfeyrac arms lift her over his shoulder.  
"I have the Princess!" Courfeyrac shouted to his friends. There was the slight scent of alcohol around him, and now Eponine thought of it around all of the boys.  
"You guys are drunk aren't you?" Eponine sighed resting her elbows on Courfeyrac's chest.  
"How dare you insinuate such a thing." Courfeyrac acted offended.  
"They're drunk." Enjolras appeared in front of Eponine. Eponine groaned.  
"Am not." Courfeyrac said, deciding to put Eponine down. "My dear 'Ponine, would you like to dance?" Courfeyrac smiled. Eponine shrugged as Courfeyrac pulled her onto the dance floor. The music playing was deafening. Eponine found herself dancing with all of the boys. Then she reached Enjolras. Instantly her face began to feel hot. He was spinning her round and his hands were on her waist. Eponine could feel Gracie staring daggers at her head. It nearly the end of the break when Eponine felt her head begin to spin. She let go off Enjolras and rushed out of the hall. Cosette tried to catch hold of her hand but Eponine her head and just mouth 'headache'. The blonde nodded.

Eponine lifted her hand to her throbbing forehead. It had begun to ache a few seconds ago. She walked over to the water dispenser and got a glass. This did not help. Eponine suddenly felt the unpleasant taste off yet to retched up vomit rise in her throat. She ran down the stairs and into the girls' toilets. She began to wretch over one of the toilets. Nothing came. Eponine felt even sicker as she left the toilets and saw a shadowy form by the stairs.  
"Hey, Eppy." The silky voice said.  
"You're not allowed on school grounds any more, Montparnasse." Eponine groaned.  
"When have I ever cared about what I'm not allowed to do?" Montparnasse let out a sharp laugh. He made his way over to Eponine tried to pull her to him. Eponine flinched away from him.  
"Get off me." Eponine hissed. He ignored her and put his arm on her waist. Eponine felt her flesh crawl. She tried to pull away but Montparnasse had a tight grip.  
"Eponine! Courfeyrac is..." Enjolras shouted as went down stairs. He trailed off when he saw Montparnasse.  
"Who's Courfeyrac, Eppy?" The other boy said, his voice was cold. It made Eponine's skin crawl. That voice never signaled anything good.  
"It doesn't matter."  
"You're mine Eppy, no boy is going to change that." Montparnasse threatened before disappearing. Eponine turned around to see Enjolras looking at her. She looked at the floor and walked straight past him. She could hear him follow. She turned and quickly opened a door into a cupboard as she reached the top. She did not want to return to the dance just yet. Tears began to trail down her cheeks. Montparnasse, and all he had done to her, was the one thing her friends were not meant to know about. But now Enjolras did. He'd tell everyone else about what he had seen. Eponine curled into a ball as she heard a knock on the door. She heard Enjolras's voice ask her, quietly, to let him in. It took a few seconds but Eponine walked over to the door and opened it. Enjolras stepped in and sat down beside her.

"Who was he?" Enjolras asked. Unknowingly he had put his arm around the girl next to him's waist.  
"He's no-one that matters, Enjolras." Eponine sighed, trying again to wipe tears from her eyes. Enjolras cupped her cheeks an wiped the tears away with the pad of his thumb.  
"He evidently does, he made you cry 'Ponine. I've never seen you cry." Enjolras said leaning close to her.  
"Fine. He just one of the guys in my dad's gang. His name is Montparnasse." Eponine muttered. She could feel her cheeks burning due to their proximity.  
"That's not all, is it?"  
"Seriously, it does matter. Why d'you care anyway?" Eponine exclaimed moving away from him. Why did he do this to her. He messed up her head. He made her think it was possible from him to like her just for her to come back to reality.  
"Because, 'Ponine, I do. I care about you. I care if someone is hurting you. I just care, is that so bad?" Enjolras replied, moving back towards her. Eponine looked unsurely at him. Enjolras looked her straight in the eye. She tried to look away fom those shining blue eyes but she could not. She did not understand what Enjolras had just said. Did he just say that he liked her. That he thought about her the way she thought about him. Eponine moved away from him. Shaking her head she told her self that it was just him feeling sorry for the pathetic girl in front of him.  
"We should be getting back. I'm sure Gracie is looking for you." Eponine said, her voice emotionless.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. 'Sup? Anway, I've been thinking lately. I was wondering if anyone wanted to be the BETA for this story. PM me if you want to. (You may need to tell me how it works because I really don't get it.) And on that note, REVIEW. IT MAKES ME HAPPY. AND IT'S VERY FULFILLING FOR YOU GUYS - THE REVIEWERS! Aussi, I'm going on holiday on Saturday. I won't be able to update because I won't have a computer or wifi since my parents are forcing me to stay in a caravan by the sea.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I miss our little talks_

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

_And full of life and full of lov_e - Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men

* * *

School ended a few days later. Eponine had avoided Enjolras since the scene in the cupboard, or maybe he was avoiding her; in any case Enjolras had spent a lot more time with Gracie. It broke Eponine's heart every time she saw him with her. She had almost believed Enjolras when he said that he care about her. Now, though, she saw that those words meant nothing to her. She saw that she would never be good enough for him. Cosette had begun to worry about her best friend; Eponine had begun to close off since the dance but she did not know why. She was sure that the brunette was keeping something from her.

"Eponine, what's wrong?" Cosette said the day after school had broken up. They were sitting in a small café. It was run a by a small red-head with a round baby bump.

"Nothing." Eponine said absent-mindedly over her hot chocolate. The blonde stared incredulously at her.

"You don't actually think anyone believes that?" Cosette asked. The brunette shrugged and continued looking off into the distance. Then the door swung open.

"I am ready to meet the fabled Musichetta!" A loud, and sadly familiar, voice said loudly.

"Calm down, 'Taire." Another familiar voice said. Eponine's head swung round and her eyes widened in seeing Grantaire, Joly, Jehan and Enjolras. Her head instantly swung back round on seeing the blonde.

"'Sette, I think we should go." Eponine said, hoping the boys had not noticed. Cosette rolled her blue eyes.

"I thought that you can at least be near him now." The blonde stated exasperated.

"Times, and people change."

"We are not leaving we just got here." Cosette said finally. Eponine groaned. She prayed that Cosette did not make their presence known. Over by the counter Enjolras was staring round the shop while Joly spoke quietly with the red-head. Eponine groaned as Cosette waved to him. Enjolras' eyes widened in seeing them. He pointed the girls out to Jehan, together the boys walked over, leaving poor Joly trying to stop Grantaire flirting with the red-headed waitress.

"Hi." Enjolras said hesitantly, he pulled up a chair next to the girls. Eponine looked away while Cosette smiled at him. Instead of looking at Enjolras, Eponine stared out the window. After a while of Cosette making awkward conversation with both of the boys Eponine felt a tap on her shoulder- it came from the side that Enjolras was sitting on. The brunette shrugged him off until she saw Cosette glaring at her from across the table. Enjolras tapped her again.

"Yes." She said irritably.

"Can I talk to you, outside?" Enjolras asked.

Eponine nodded and followed him out. They walked out into the cold of midwinter. It was Christmas in a few days. The small town had a thin layer of snow covering it and Christmas lights were visible in most of the houses.

"What is it?" Eponine said sharply.

"You're avoiding me." Enjolras said.

"Maybe I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" Enjolras asked. Eponine shrugged. He stared at her. "Is it because of that Montparnasse guy?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, we've been through this." Enjolras said, he gave Eponine a weak smile. Eponine pulled her eyes away from his blue ones. She would give in if she let him get the better of her.

"It means nothing to you. Whatever Montparnasse has done to me is none of your business."

"I know, but you can't keep everything a secret."

"I have for ages." Eponine said. Enjolras moved closer to her. They were inches apart. One step forward from either of them and they would have been kissing. "Why do you do this?"

"What?" Enjolras whispered. His breath ghosted over her lips, Eponine almost leaned into him. Almost. She shook her head and stepped back.

"You have a girlfriend." Eponine said before turning and stepping back inside the cafe. Enjolras stared after her. Through the frosted window he saw the smile on her face as she spoke to Jehan. Yet once he had known Eponine better than anyone, that smile looked ever so slightly forced. He needed together her to open up to him. Yet every time he tried to they ended up like that and with her using Gracie as an excuse to get away from him. But he could not get Eponine out of his head.

In the cafe Eponine was sitting staring into her hot chocolate. She wanted to tell someone but she was scared of the way they were going to look at her. The pity or disgust that would show in their eyes. She did not want or need any more of that. People would be ashamed to be seen with her. Everything would be wrong. Why had Montparnasse come to the dance? Why had Enjolras seen him, and why did he have to ask questions? She heard the chair beside her scrape as Enjolras sat down again and she felt his arm wrapped around her chair for some reason. Eponine's heart leapt up into her throat but she ignored it and began talking to Jehan again; h was saying something about some random poet Eponine had never heard of. Soft tapping caught the attention of her ears. Looking out of the corner of her eye she saw Enjolras texting. A few minutes later his phone buzzed. Cosette and Eponine turned to him.

"I've got to guys." Enjolras shrugged. Before she could stop her self Eponine asked why. "I'm meeting up with Gracie." Eponine felt her heart sink again, right down past it's normal position and settle somewhere around her stomach.

"Bye." Cosette smiled. She turned to Eponine just as Grantaire and Joly came over to the table, arguing about something. "We should go too, bye Jehan." Jehan nodded at them and together the girls left.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! I would love to thank my BETA, Eponine T. Daae. She's awesome!


	13. Chapter 13

_I've caught myself from falling for you_

_I've stopped myself from being used_

_I'll keep my secrets closed_

_I'll keep my secrets from you_

_I'm not the one you thought you knew_

_This time the joke is all on yo_u - Keeping Secrets - Kicking Daisies

* * *

"I hate this part!" Eponine exclaimed, burying her head in the pillow she was holding. The blonde beside her tried to suppressed a laugh, yet it came out anyway.

"Why?" Cosette giggled, her eyes flitting away from the TV screen for a second.

"It's so badly written!" She exclaimed into the pillow. The blonde raised her eyebrow before turning back to the TV.

A minute later a came a muffled voice from beside her, "Is it over yet?"

"I think so." Cosette chuckled. Looking up the brunette stared warily at the TV screen. Cosette just laughed again and returned her gaze to the movie. They were reaching the middle of the movie when the doorbell rang. Cosette ran down stairs as Eponine threw her hair up into a bobble and followed her only to reach the door just has her friend opened it.

"Hello there! How lovely to see you on this fine December night!" Grantaire's voice exclaimed enthusiastically. Eponine peered round Cosette to see the whole football team standing on the porch.

"What are you doing here?" Cosette asked.

"We are here to celebrate!" Grantaire exclaimed. Eponine raised an eyebrow as Courfeyrac forced his way through the team.

"Enjolras broke up with Gracie." He supplied.

Eponine felt her cheeks burn and quickly ducked back into the house.

"How did you know my dad was out?" Cosette asked.

"Our sources told us that Mr Fauchelevent is gone until Midnight tomorrow." Grantiare said officially. Cosette looked confused.

"Marius," Eponine whispered in her ear, "Marius told them your dad was gone." The blonde let out a laugh before letting the boys into the house. She groaned as she saw the four six packs the boys had brought with them. Together the girls ran up stairs and changed out of their pajamas.

When they down stairs again most of the boys already had drinks in their hands.

"You guys do realise that for most of us, Ep and I included, this is illegal." Cosette laughed as drinks were pushed into their hands. All the boys stared at her as though she were mad. Eponine walked away from the blonde and began to talk with Jehan.

After half an hour Eponine was sure that she was the only sober person in the room- well, the least drunk person. She was in the middle of arguing with Jehan about some poem when she was pulled away. Looking around she saw Enjolras holding her hand and leading her out of the room. Eponine raised an eyebrow at him as he let go when they were standing in the hall. He just looked at her. His hand rose up and he push her hair gently out of her face. The air was still and silent.

"Why'd you break up with Gracie?" Eponine asked after a moment of silence.

"I realised that she and I were never going to work." Enjolras shrugged. The brunette stared up at him.

"Why did you pull me out here?"

"Because I know you can't use Gracie as an excuse to get away from me. I want to know 'Ponine."

"Know what?"

"What that Montparnasse guy did to you." Enjolras said. His hand was still cupping her cheek, forcing her to look him in the eye. She did so.

"I don't have to tell you, I can keep my secrets." Eponine said defiantly.

"Yes, but you keep so many, you'll explode."

"Enjolras, why do you want to know so badly?"

"I care 'Ponine." Enjolras replied as he inched closer.

"Why do you keep asking?" Their lips were centimeters apart and Eponine could feel his every breath on her lips. Her heart was beating in her throat. Enjolras notice too. His hand tilted and he brought her lips up to his. Eponine melted into his warm body as his arms migrated to her waist. Eponine tangled her hands in the blonde curls she had always loved; they were soft. Their lips fitted together perfectly- his were soft, smooth, and warm while hers were slightly chapped. Eponine could feel his tongue brush over her lips. She let out a sighed as it slipped inside. Everything in the moment felt so right. It also felt long overdue. The Eponine felt Enjolras' arms travel all over her. Suddenly pain shot through her like a bolt lightning. She broke away from him as he retracted his hand from it's path down her front.

"No... Enjolras I'm sorry, I can't do this." She stuttered as tears boiled in her eyes. Without another word she ran up the stairs.

Eponine let herself into the room she shared with Cosette. The spilled the tears out of her eyes as memories flooded back in. A terrible memory she used to relive each night in her sleep before she moved in with Cosette. A memory from when she had not fought back. From when Montparnasse had gotten his way. A memory from which her greatest fear stemmed. Nearly an hour later the music from below her stopped unceremoniously. Eponine could hear everyone leave. There was a moment of quiet before footsteps came running upstairs. Eponine wiped her tear stained cheeks as Cosette walked in. Her hair was disheveled and her cheeks were almost as tear stained as Eponine's. There were two boxes of ice cream in her hands, accompanied by a set of spoons.

"Ferro Rocher for you, Sky blue for me." Cosette choked before collapsing on the bed. Ice cream and tears were reserved for movies and guy trouble. Since they were not watching the movie anymore and Cosette did not know anything of what had happened to her, Eponine decided Marius had done something.

"What did Marius do?" Eponine asked, scooping out some ice cream.

"He broke up with me!" Cosette choked, her ice cream was going fast.

"That jerk! Why?" Eponine exclaimed. Marius maybe one of her oldest friend but if her hurt the innocence that was Cosette her was going down.

"I spent most of the time talking to Enjolras. In his drunken haze he got it into his head that there was something going on between me and Enjolras."

"Hmm. Well, I'm glad I was brought up in the slums, I have no problem in murdering him."

"Enjolras was talking about you." Cosette said. Eponine raised an eyebrow. Cosette explained that she knew what had happened earlier. She said that Enjolras was worried about her. Apparently she confused him. Eponine sighed but somehow could not feel happy. Memories had darkened her spirits. Memories that would not go away.

* * *

**A/N: I hope everyone liked the Chapter. Thanks again to my Beta, Eponine T. Daae (If you haven't go read her stories they're awesome), she amazing.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

_I don't do things forwards,  
But backwards instead,  
I can sing to room of strangers,  
But find it hard to make friends,  
And I'll be reckless,  
I'll be dangerous,  
'Cause we're all just stories in the end. _- We'll be alright - Ruby Day

* * *

Eponine awoke in a sweat. It was two days before the start of school again. Nightmares again. She sighed and looked at the clock on the wall of her and Cosette's room. Only five in the morning. Snow was falling thick and fast outside the window. Sighing she lay back down on the bed and shut her eyes. Images from her previous dream flashed into her eyes. The red of blood and Black of darkness. However she tried she could not go back to sleep. Eponine sat up again. She got out of bed and got dress. Quickly she brushed her hair before writing a quick note to Cosette saying that she had gone for a walk.

As Eponine stepped out into the cool morning she pulled the coat tighter around her body. It was freezing."Fuck you weather." She moaned as she walked. Thinking about she saw no reason for this walk. She closed her eyes and sighed. Maybe it would be nice to go back to the streets for a while. Go back to her roots. Go back to her freedom. So she walked. Her feet seemed to remember every street and short cut. Eponine could not believe that she would miss this place. This was the place she had always wanted to escape from. She heard the town clock chime seven as her stomach began to rumble. Se had been out here for two hours. Shops were beginning to open. A few sleepy people walked the streets. Most of them were glancing around warily. Curiously Eponine looked at the street sign to gauge her location. Her eyes widened. She was in Patron Minette territory. Montparnasse or anyone from her father's gang could be near by. Her father could be near by. She began to walk quickly away, earning her disapproving looks from the few people she bumped into. Eventually stopped. She was in the, but for a few joggers, deserted park. A bench sat near by. She walked over to it and sat down. The joggers passed by without looking at her. Then she noticed one of few dogs walkers coming over to her. Looking closer she saw Jehan smiling at her.  
"Hey 'Ponine." He smiled.  
"Hi Jehan, what's up?" Eponine replied.  
"Nothing much, walking my dog." Jehan shrugged, indicating the large dog by his leg.  
"Nice, I never had you pinned as the Newfoundland type." Eponine smiled up at him as she went to pet the dog's curly black coat. The dog leaned into her and tried to lick her covered arm.  
"Well." Jehan smiled, "What are you doing here?"  
"I get up and couldn't get back to sleep." Eponine shrugged as her stomach growled again. There was another good thing about living off and on the streets, you did not notice when you were hungry.  
"Are you hungry? I know a café that does breakfast and is open at this time." Jehan smiled. Eponine nodded and followed him.

Eventually they were standing outside the café in which Jehan and Enjolras met the girls at the start of the Holidays. Jehan led her in and went over to the counter where same Red head was standing. He ushered her over.  
"Musichetta, this is Eponine. Eponine, this is Joly's girlfriend Musichetta." Jehan said.  
"Hi, dear." Musichetta smiled sweetly. She seemed to be around the same age as them yet Eponine had never seen her around school. "I left school last year." She said, seeming to sense what Eponine was brunette smiled as Jehan began to talk with her. "Jehan, maybe you should be paying your girl more attention."  
"I'm not-"  
"We're not to-"  
"Seriously." Eponine and Jehan protested. Musichetta nodded but did not seem to believe them.

A few minutes later Eponine and Jehan were sitting at a window with steaming mugs of hot chocolate in front of them. Jehan was telling her about his Christmas. Eponine smiled at him. Her parents had tried to see her on Christmas day, the had wanted her to comeback. No-one knew. They cornered her when she had gone sledging with her siblings and Cosette. Gavroche had jumped off his sledge before it crash into a tree. It had whirled off into the trees behind, Eponine had gone and got it. Waiting by the sledge had been the large form of her mother.

* * *

_"Eponine!" Came the familiar rough tones of her mother. Eponine flinched away. Mrs Thenardier's face sported a swollen lip and a red marked cheek. Snow crunched under another person's feet at the exclamation. A small waft of smoke preceded the man. Looking towards the origin of the cloud Eponine saw her father. His skin was pale, almost a sickly yellow. A cigarette dangled from his cracked lips. His arms were opened wide, obviously expecting her to run into them.  
"Ah 'Ponine." He slurred. Eponine could smell the alcohol in the air around him.  
"What do you want?"Eponine asked shortly. Mrs Thenardier looked away at the sound off hate in the girl's voice. More bruises and cuts were revealed. Ignoring the look of anger on his daughter's face Mr Thenardier forced a smile, that revealed his yellowing teeth, on to his face.  
"We want you to come back." Eponine stared from him to her mother.  
"You expect me to come back?" She asked incredulously. "You're abusive and you don't care about us. When Gav', 'Zelma and I lived with you people the only time we had a proper meal was at school. You criminals who think you're scamming is more important than your children. You think that beating us is was of showing love! you expect me to go back to that?" A dark look took of Mr Thenardier. His hands clenched at his sides before reaching over and slapping Eponine cross the face.  
"I thought I taught you to hold your tongue." He growled before slapping her again and storming of. Mrs Thenardier stayed for a fraction longer. The inexplicably large woman thrust a hand into her bag and pulled out three small, wrapped, boxes. She thrust them into Eponine's hands.  
"Blue for 'Vroche, Pink for 'Zel and Green for you." She said quietly before waddling after her husband. Eponine nodded and picked up the sledge._

* * *

Eponine absent mindedly fingered the necklace that had been in her box as she spoke to Jehan_. _Eventually the two both finished their hot chocolate. They said good-bye to Musichetta and left the small café. Jehan was adimant that he would Eponine back to Cosette's house. All the way there kept on smiling at her. When eventually they got to the house Jehan said something that made Eponine think.  
"You really are great, 'Ponine. This was fun."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. This chapter hasn't been beta-ed (?) because Eponine T. Daa, my Beta is on holiday. I was in London at the weekend (I saw Les Mis and Wicked and got a load of souveniers from both, THEY WERE AWESOME!) so I couldn't do anything.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool  
_

_You look like a fool to me - Complicated - Avril Lavinge_

* * *

Cosette was glaring at Marius from across the classroom during registration on the first day back from break.

"Eponine?" She asked innocently- Eponine simply responded with a nod. "Can you help me think of ways to hurt Marius?"

"Why don't you just get over him." Eponine said in an apathetic voice as she twirled a strand of her hair.

"You've said that before...Can't I just make him pay first?"

"Nope." Eponine said, popping the 'p'.

Cosette sighed just as the bell rang."God dammit! We have English! I sit next to him." Cosette exclaimed as they walked out.

"Don't let your dad hear you 'using the lord's name in vain'." Eponine teases as they walked down the hall..

"At least I'm not in a conjoined class with Enjolras." Cosette countered.

"Not anymore," Eponine smirked as they reached her classroom, "it was only for last term."

Cosette groaned in frustration.

Eponine walked in and took her normal seat next to the wall; not long after a gaggle of girls came in, all of them simultaneously glared at her. Over their heads the brunette could see Gracie Miller. Her eyes were swollen and red as if she had just been sobbing. From behind then Eponine could hear chuckle as another girl sat down beside her- it was the girl who had been put next to her during that first English lesson. Over Christmas she had dyed her hair so now it was a bright purple. For once she was smiling.

"What did you do to upset them?" She asked with a grin on her face.

Eponine notice the smell of smoke was less prominent. The brunette explained that she was pretty sure it was the common opinion that she was the reason Gracie and Enjolras were no longer dating. The other girl smiled, nodding she congratulated Eponine on upsetting them.

"My name is Lorna."

"Eponine." She smiled. The purple haired girl nodded again began to make conversation. As it turned out the two girls had a lot more in common than Eponine had previously thought. They seemed very similar and Eponine could see them being friends. But just then the teacher walked in and the two were cut short.

During the lesson they began a block on writing. Eponine always found this easy, if there was one thing she liked to do it was write. It turned out Lorna agreed. The period passed quickly. Soon Eponine was meeting Cosette outside the classroom and saying goodbye to Lorna. Together the brunette and blonde walked to art. Ms Thomleyes smiled as they walked in and took their normal seats. Eventually everyone had arrived and Ms Thomleyes began talking. She told them that they would just be continuing their pieces from last term. This time period passed slowly.

"Thank god we have a free period before lunch." Eponine groaned as they walked out. Cosette simply laughed as they walked to common room.

"Why's that?"

"I've forgotten how much school sucks! It always used to be blocked out by how much home sucked." Eponine sighed. Cosette gave her a look that plainly said not to joke about things like that. Eponine shrugged as they walked into the peaceful common room.

"Oh and this is like the only free period we don't share with the football team." Cosette quirked an eyebrow, telling Eponine that she was under the impression that the brunette liked the football team.

"Some of them." Eponine emphasized. Then there was crashing. "Dammit!" She exclaimed as most of the football team crashed in. The blonde laughed as the boys looked confused.

"Did we do something?" Bousset asked innocently. Eponine shook her head and collapsed onto the couch nearest her where she was soon joined by Cosette. Almost instantly the blonde frowned and Eponine noticed that Marius was there. Cosette always did that in his presence now. The boys took seats on the other couches. Marius, Eponine observed, was sitting as far away from the two girls as possible. The brunette smirked just before she saw another person enter. Enjolras was leaning lazily on the door frame. He did not even look her way as was ushered over to sit with Combeferre. Eponine reverted her gaze back to glaring at Marius, trying not to take the fact that Enjolras had completely ignored her personally. Cosette noticed this and distracted Eponine until the period was over and they could get away from the boys.

The period passed slowly and awkwardly.

Since they were shunning Marius the blonde saw no reason to sit with the football team at lunch. Eponine pointed out that Courfeyrac would be sitting with the boys, causing the poor the blonde to groan.

"Okay, we won't sit with them. But if Courfeyrac gets mad it's your fault." Eponine sighed as they walked to the dining hall.

After getting her meal Eponine saw a head of purple hair sitting all alone at a table. The brunette smiled and walked towards it with Cosette on her heels. The brunette laid her tray down as the girl looked up.

"Hello again." Lorna smiled, looking up from her book for a minute, "Don't you guys normally sit with the football team?" Cosette sat beside Eponine unsurely.

"Not any more." Eponine said before introducing the two girls. The blonde smiled slightly before Lorna asked again why they were not sitting at their usual table. Cosette explain, half heartedly, about the reason they had sat there in the first place and the situation that had arisen. The other girl nodded and closed her book, telling Cosette that she was better off without Marius if he was such a jerk. Eponine left the two girl slagging off Marius to go the toilet. When she left the ladies room after a few minutes she did not get very far. There by the door to the dining hall was a familiar head off blonde hair. The brunette felt herself blush as Enjolras smiled in her direction. That was before she remembered she was angry at him for completely ignoring her throughout the holiday, as well as not even looking her way earlier. Spotting her Enjolras nodded towards the door. Against her better nature Eponine sighed and followed him. Once they were outside he continued walking. Sighing Eponine walked after him for a moment before deciding to stop and lean against the wall of the dining hall. The golden haired boy ahead of her turned around a second later, furrowing his brow he walked back to her. Shaking off the confusion he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Erm Ep-" He began but the brunette cut him off.

"Would you like to explain to me why you kissed me then didn't call..." She said in an icy tone.

"Well I-"

"And then you ignored me around your friends?" Eponine finished crossing her arms. Enjolras groaned. He opened his mouth then closed it again. Eponine nodded. "Right. See you later." She sighed and walked away, not wanting to deal with any more drama than she had to- if she didn't want to be seen with her then she was not wasting her time with him. Cosette and Lorna were waiting for her. The blonde girl looked worried, Lorna was looking at Enjolras through the window. Her eyes were glaring at him. Enjolras walked straight past the three girls, for a second Eponine thought she saw him look back at her.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back... sorta. I'm sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I had really bad block. Then just as I had the Idea I went to france. So really sorry about that. Just to warn you guys, I'm going back to School on Thursday. This also means that my StageSchool, Glee club and Youth Theatre are starting up again. **

**One last question, Do any of you think that saying, "Master has given *insert dumpee's name here* a sock, *Dumpee's name* is free." Then handing them one of your socks that doesn't have a pair, is a possible way to break up with someone?**

**Aurevior, FoxFace54**


	16. Chapter 16

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did_

_I've been spending the last eight months_

_Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again - Begin again - Taylor Swift._

* * *

"You two need some serious help." Lorna said as they all sat together during lunch a week later. Cosette and Eponine looked up at her with the same skeptical look on their faces.

The purple haired girl put down her book, shrugging as she did so, "You know it's true. Blondie, you have been moping over Marius for weeks; and you 'Ponine, you and that one guy weren't even together."

The brunette stared at her newest friend. "What do you suggest we do?" She asked, Cosette nodded along.

Lorna jerked her head past Eponine. Coming over to them were Courferyac and Jehan with a serious look in her eye.

"You really are blind 'Ponine! Can't you see how much Jehan likes you?" The purple haired girl whispered before opening her book again. The brunette turned wide eyed to her best friend, the blonde shrugged before standing up to put her tray away. Eponine heard the chair beside her scrape. The next thing she kneew, Jehan was siting beside her while Courfeyrac had chosen to sit beside Lorna.

"Hey 'Ponine." Jehan smiled from beside her. She turned to him with a warm smile on her face. For the first time she noticed that his front teeth were slightly crooked and he had a few freckles on his face. They suited him, in a cute way. The poet beside her was the other end of the spectrum from the boy she had been in love with for years.  
For one thing, they looked completely different. Everything about Enjolras was perfect, whereas Jehan had the crooked teeth and black rustled hair. Jehan was a romantic but Enjolras did not seem to get the concept, it was hard to believe a boy so smart in other areas could be so in the dark on this one.

"'Ponine are you listening?" Eponine's head jerked up as the voice brought her back to earth. Jehan was looking at her.

"Nope." She shrugged, causing Jehan to laugh. It was an infectious laugh that made Eponine smiled.

"OH MY GOD. Jehan you have produced a miracle, she smiled! Now, can you get this guy away from me?!" Lorna exclaimed from across the table.

Courfeyrac smiled cheekily down at the girl beside him who in turn rolled her eyes and scoffed. Eponine smirked and shook her head as Cosette sat down again, quickening an eyebrow as she nodded to Jehan. The brunette watched her best friend lean over and whisper something to the poet. He looked unsurely, almost frightened, at the blonde as she finished. After a moment of almost silence, apart from Courfeyrac's flirting, Eponine stood up, put on her coat and took her tray back to the bin. As she walked past she told Cosette she would probably be in the library. No other explanation was needed.

Eponine barely reached the main building when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off roughly and turned around. It was Jehan. She smiled in relief.  
"Didn't I just see you?" She asked sarcastically, a playfully smile on her face to match the glint in her eye. She watched as the poet went slightly red. Instantly images of Enjolras popped into her mind as his favorite color spread across Jehan's face. Eponine shook her head slightly in and attempt to rid herself of the images.

"Well yes..." Jehan said rubbing his neck, the same way Enjolras did when he was doing something he didn't want to do. Eponine silently scolded herself for thinking of him again before realizing Jehan was still talking. "but...um...I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me at some point."

Eponine was stunned into silence. Slowly, she found herself nodding. A smile lit up the poet's face, he automatically wrote something down and handed it to her. Not knowing what to do the brunette just nodded again on her silence. Jehan smiled widely again and walked off. Eponine stood there stunned for a moment before continuing her walk towards the library. When she reached it she sat down at a corner table. The piece of paper Jehan had handed her had a time and address. After a moment of studying it Eponine worked out that he wanted to go out that afternoon. She didn't really know what to do she liked Jehan but not in the way he liked her; yet at the same time she couldn't hurt the poet's heart. Sighing the brunette took out her history homework. As she reached the end of the assignment the chair beside her was pulled out. Wanting to finish her work her eyes didn't meet her visitor until she did but the ment she saw who it was she instantly looked away, her cheeks turning red as they always did.

"Ep, I really want talk to you." The golden haired boy sitting beside her said. The brunette look everywhere but at him. Enjolras took in a deep breath. " Look I'm sorry. I've have been kicking myself since last week. I was tongue tied. I really like you. I don't know what to do."

"Erm, Enjolras... I..." Eponine did not now what to do, then what the boy beside her said settle in. "Wait, you like me?!" The brunette was pretty sure the blonde had just gone as red as she was sure she was.

"Well... That just..."

"Right." Eponine began shortly. "I don't know what's going through your head half the time. I'm going out with Jehan tonight and frankly I am happy with that decision. When you've screwed your head back on try talking to me."

* * *

Later that day Eponine was sitting a bit uncomfortably in the cafe that Jehan had given her the address for, Cosette had forced her into a skirt and wooly jumper. Eponine had brushed her hair down nervously. She knew she was slightly early, but given the look on Jehan's face when he had asked her she thought he would be early as well. The red haired waitress was looking worriedly at her. She was thinking of walking over when Jehan burst in. He walked over to Eponine, brushing himself off quickly.

"Sorry, I was held up." He smiled before handing Eponine a piece of paper. Opening it up from it's folded state, smiling as her she eyes scanned the page.

"You're forgiven." She said with a wink. Jehan let out a sigh and called over the waitress. Once he was finshed he turned back to Eponine. She was still looking over the piece of paper.

"I wrote it." He said quietly, almost timdily. She looked up at him and raised and eyebrow. Maybe he wasn't an Enjolras, but maybe that was a good thing

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I am back. Soz a lot hapened all at once and this chappie took ages to finish. Thanks again to Eponine T. Daae for BETA-ing the story. Hopefully see y'all soon, bye.  
**


	17. Chapter 17

_I don't know if it's bad or good_

_Walking down the street without you_

_I don't know quite what I want_

_But one thing I've got_

_Is a good idea of what I'm not - Way in The World - Nina Nesbitt_

* * *

Eponine was sitting in shared room with Cosette late one night. She had books strew around her as she scribbled hurriedly on a sheet of paper. Cosette had retreated to Lorna's house that night doing who knew what, knowing how late Eponine would stay up working. Even though it was a Saturday Eponine had been working all day- she had missed calls and texts on her phone,due to her throwing it onto Cosette's bed along with all the other 'distractions'.

Suddenly there was a knock on the large windows across the room. Eponine looked over at and just saw a dark form moving in the darkness. Cosette had a balcony but she didn't think anyone would actually climb it. For a moment she was scared before it held a phone up below its chin. She breathed a sigh of relief as Jehan's face was illuminated, albeit quite creepily. Eponine jumped of the bed and over to the door. She let him in without a thought and ushered him into her she had let him they sat back down.

"Why are you here?" Eponine asked, smiling as she leaned into his shoulder. He slid his arm around her waist and put on the calendar app on his phone.

"You weren't answering your phone or any of my texts." He sighed. Eponine smiled again, of course Jehan was the type of boy who did stuff like this, she found it adorable and one of the things she liked about him. She turn to him with eyebrows raised.

"Oh my god, J, I can't believe I forgot our month anniversary of our first kiss." She said sarcastically. Romance was not her area of expertise

"Nor can I." The boy sighed leaning in so their foreheads touched. Laughing slightly Eponine buried her head into his neck. "What have you been doing all day?"

"Work." The brunette groaned against his neck.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked sincerely.

"The only subject we share is English, and you're not even in my class." Eponine sighed, breathing in against his warm neck as he began to play with her hair. "You smell nice." She sighed.

"Thanks. Jehan muttered before moving so he was sat behind Eponine and pulled out her hair bobble. "'Ponine, when was the last time you brushed your hair?"

"Yesterday." Eponine leaned back into him. She closed her eyes, feeling his arms wrap around her. "You realise I still have work to do."

"Don't care." Jehan breathed into her hair. The brunette sighed and fell back with the boy. She twisted to face him. They got into a very easy conversation when he started talking about a rally that Enjolras and some boy from another school dragged them to. It sounded like it could have been very interesting... If anything was to come out of it. Eponine snuggled into the chest of the boy beside her so that he couldn't see her face. He had been talking about that great speech Enjolras had been invited to say, Jehan seemed very proud and excited but Eponine felt her face go redder and redder with every word.

No matter how hard she tried to make herself only Jehan's, it was not working- but she was still trying. She was pretty sure Jehan had not noticed and she was thankful for that.

Silence filled the room as he stopped talking. His face was buried in her hair. "Have I ever alerted you to the fact I love your hair." Jehan asked affectionately. Eponine nodded; she told herself she loved Jehan's little things like that, they were the things that made him Jehan- every little affection, every thing he loved, it was utterly him. He tilted the brunette's head up slightly and place a small kiss onto her lips. Eponine closed her eyes and tried not compare it to the one she had shared with Enjolras; she needed to forget Enjolras and focus on the boy who was so much different than him, the one who actually did care about her, the one she was with. She let Jehan kiss her again.

They sat up in Eponine bed. Her hands were brushed through her boyfriend's hair, his hands on her waist. Their lips were connected, feeling sweet and soft against each other. It was then that the door opened.

"Eponine could you please turn off you're -" Mr. Fauchelevent cut himself off mid sentence. His eyes turned dark "Out." He said pointing to Jehan. Jehan nodded in fear and left without another word, the look in Mr. Fauchelevent's eyes chilling him to the core. Eponine looked after him for a second before shaking her head and turning to .

"Yes?" She said shortly. Mr Fauchelevent grimaced before jerking his head his head out of the door. Unsurely Eponine followed him.

"Eponine, what was he doing in there?" He asked in a tone that displaced anger, worry and irritation- things he was not known to show often.

"He's my boyfriend." Eponine explained. The man who had taken her in looked at her for a moment. It was too calm. He began to tell Eponine a story. She groaned realising it was the start of a lecture. She began to block it out, she had endured more than her fair share of lectures in her time and blocking them out was the only way she kept herself sane. It was during those times she could escape to her head and find company in her thoughts.

She admitted to herself she was currently ashamed of herself but for a very different reason. When she was sitting on her bed with Jehan it had not been Jehan she had been thinking of. She had been thinking of Enjolras. To her own dismay she had wanted the two boys' places switched. It wasn't fair to Jehan that she had been thinking that; he had been nothing but a loving and caring boyfriend, exactly what she needed, but it wasn't enough for her because he wasn't who she wanted.

Eponine snapped back to earth when she heard Mr Fauchelevent mention Cosette's name. He was going on about how perfect she was. Apparently Cosette's father was apparently under the impression that his daughter was completely perfect and had never done anything like have a boy over. Eponine sat there silently disproving everything he said. In her mind parents could be so blind to the things their kids do. If Cosette was the perfect one then why was she the one out when Eponine had done nothing but work all day?

"I would like you to leave my house." Mr Fauchelevent said at the end. The brunette girl looked up at him suddenly. He repeated himself.

"Why?" Her face stone cold but her heart dropping to her stomach.

"Eponine, I can't have a bad influence so close to my daughter. I know you are close but I need to think about what is best for my child and you aren't that. Your siblings may stay, but I would like you to leave." He said again.

Suddenly Eponine was annoyed, this was just like everyone else. Everyone else judged her without a thought and made an opinion of her before even hearing her speak. They all thought she was worthless and bad, never keeping in mind all the good she had done or all the things she had to endure in her life. She thought Cosette's father was different, but she was proven wrong again- all men let her down at one point and it was her fault for trusting them.

"Fine." She said harshly, she was done. She stood up quickly and went to her room. She packed up all of her stuff, it didn't take long as she didn't have much. She filled two duffle bags with school books and clothes. She picked up her phone and texted Lorna and got a reply a minute later. Again the brunette went down stairs. She glanced at Mr. Fauchelevent as she made her way toward the door, only requesting he'd tell Gavroche and Azelma she said goodbye. Then she went out into the cold night.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there, mes petits. How lovely it is to write for you. Thanks much to my BETA, Eponine T. Daae. Thanks as always for your awesome reviews and if you wish, continue to review. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO. Thanks for reading.**

**~FoxFace54**


	18. Chapter 18

_You can kiss me in the moonlight_

_On the rooftop under the sky, oh_

_You can kiss me with the windows open_

_While the rain comes pouring inside, oh_

_Kiss me in sweet slow motion_

_Let's let everything slide_

_You got me floating_

_You got me flying - This Kiss - Alex Day ft. Carrie Hope Fletcher (That's version I like best.)_

* * *

Eponine walked down the streets alone, she had not spoken to her best friend since being kicked out of her house but it seemed Cosette had been fine with it. The blonde had been annoyed because her father had had a strict talk with her.  
After hearing what happened Lorna was letting Eponine stay with her for the time being but the brunette spent barely anytime there- most of her time was spent with Jehan, studying. For the moment, though, she was alone and she was happy to be.  
She was stood out side a small trinket shop on the high street, a lot of people walked past. Eponine knew none of them. However when she saw a familiar mop of blonde curls that streak broke. Out of habit she turned her face away to avoid catching his eyes. He was the person she was avoiding most. She hoped that by limiting the amount of time she spent in his presence she would like him less- but so far, as usual, it had not worked. It was then he spotted her. The moment their eyes met Eponine gave up on hiding herself. She forced a smile onto her face.

"Hi." He said, he sounded unsure of himself.

"Hi." Eponine replied, she could tell she was not the only one who was nervous. It was the first time the had spoken since the day Jehan had first asked her out. He was rubbing his neck. She smiled, remembering that he did that whilst nervous.

"How are you?" He asked after a moments silence.

"Cold." He laughed at the response. The boy looked her up and down for a moment. "What's up?" Eponine said, she was smiling at him. She cursed herself silently for letting him do that her.

"Do you... like... want to..." He trailed of nervously.

"I know a cafe, do you want to go there?" She shrugged, knowing what he was trying to say. He nodded and walked with her.

Together they sat at small table at the back of a cafe. They were just talking about random thing, it was cheesy, like before highschool. Eventually a silence fell over them. They somehow, though not an accident, got onto the subject of Jehan. Enjolras asked how thing were with him.  
Eponine sighed, the truth was the poet had been sort of suffocating her. She felt like he was scared that she would go to far out, like a kid at the seaside. She did not say this though. It did not matter, Enjolras was able to read her like a book. He pointed out what he had sensed. The brunette did not deny it. She could not lie to him, well not without feeling like crap after words. Considering she already felt like crap she decided against making it worse. Eponine decided to take the heat off her relationship and asked Enjolras if he was back with Gracie. He shook his head.

"No, I've decided recently that there is only one girl for me and that isn't Gracie." Enjolras sighed. Eponine felt herself go red. Ever so slightly she shook her head, he did not mean her, he could not possibly be talking about her. The blonde boy looked away for a second, saying something to himself. Eponine did nothing but nod slightly at him. His eyes bore into the top of her head, yet she refused to meet them. She refused to meet those really blue eyes, those eyes that sent shivers down her spine. For moment she flicked her eyes up. Enjolras was looking at her. His hair was thick and messy, it pointing all directions from the amount of times he had run his hands through his hair. His lips were full and serious. His eyes, his eyes were as blue as the deep of the ocean. Eponine shook her head again. After a moment she stood up, saying had to leave. Enjolras nodded, following her out.

"Ep," Enjolras began, he could not see Eponine smile slightly as he used her old nickname, "I'm sorry for being a confused dickhead." Eponine turned to him. He looked sincere enough.

"It's okay." She said as he stepped closer.

"It's not, I am a idiot. I am also a shitty person. I hate myself and Jehan every time I see you two together. I understand why you've been avoiding me, I'd avoid me too. But Ep, I can't get you out of my head. You are amazing, I know better than anyone how amazing you are. You are strong and fierce. But you are also one of the kindest and most humble people I've ever met."

"You make me sound perfect, I'm really n-" The brunette began quietly, she could feel her cheeks burning not only from what he had said but from the fact he had stepped even closer.

"Don't tell me you aren't perfect 'cause to me you are." He said finally. The blond boy took one more step forward. "I really like you." He sighed before leaning in. Their lips almost grazed, but Eponine stood back.

"I... I can't. I... I... I'm so confused." She stuttered before rushing away. Enjolras looked after her.

Eponine barged into Lorna's room, the girl that was sitting there had a towel around her head. Eponine sighed shaking her head before asking what colour. It seemed Lorna had decided she was bored of purple, now her newest friends hair was going green. Then the other girl looked at the brunette over the top of her book. She raised and eyebrow. Eponine groaned and explained the whole story. Lorna nodded wisely for a moment before shrugging.

"The only boys I know are fictional... and Courfeyrac, but he's a dick." Lorna smiled, putting in her book mark. Eponine laughed slightly.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him." The brunette sighed. The other girl shrugged before looking at her phone. She rushed to the bath room. When Lorna did come out it was with green hair. Her face was slightly disappointed. She exclaimed that she looked like a tree. Eponine heasistated before saying that it was slightly to dark for that. The other girl laughed and fell onto her bed. "You look fine." Eponine said, "But do you want a hat?" She smirked. Lorna rolled onto her back and threw a pillow at her friend.

"You suck. But yes I'll have that hat." The newly green haired girl exclaimed.

* * *

**A/N: Bonjour mes petits amis (**i will not explain what that means**). That was the new chapter, I hope y'all liked it. Just a warning, I'm going away for my holidays on Saturday so bare that in mind timings wise. Awesome Sauce, byeeeeee!  
**

**~Foxface54**

**P.S Thank you Eponine for BETA-ing this. YOU ARE AWESOME!  
**


End file.
